elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura's Star (Skyrim)
Azura's Star is an artifact of the daedric princess Azura, and is one possible reward for the quest The Black Star. After finishing the quest, it won't make any difference if you give the star to Aranea Ienith or Nelacar, they will both offer for the Dragonborn to keep it. Function Like regular Soul Gems, Azura's Star has the ability to trap white souls, or those of creatures. These souls can be used for enchanting or recharging. Azura's Star will not disappear upon use, allowing you to trap another soul after use. Souls will fill Azura's Star before Soul Gems. Followers wielding weapons with Soul Trap can use Azura's Star to capture souls. Trivia * Bringing the Broken Azura's Star to Nelacar instead of Aranea Ienith and subsequently removing Malyn Varen's soul from the item grants the Dragonborn with The Black Star Daedric artifact. While Nelacar claims The Black Star can house only black souls, it can actually hold black or white souls, as can Black Soul Gems. This, along with the relative abundance of black souls compared to white souls, generally makes The Black Star the preferred choice over Azura's Star. * Like some other Daedric Artifacts, town guards occasionally comment about Azura's Star if it is in the Dragonborn's inventory. * The artifact is named after a celestial body of the same name that appears briefly before dawn and dusk on the horizon. It is situated just below the constellation of the Steed.The Anticipations * The star resembles the one held in Azura's left hand at the shrine dedicated to her. * When doing the The Black Star quest, Azura tells you that Azura's Star will return to Oblivion in a hundred years time. Bugs * If the Dragonborn is killed by Malyn Varen while inside the Star, and a previous save is reverted to, Azura may not allow the star to be re-entered, leaving the artifact unobtainable. * Sometimes, when the quest has been completed, the Dragonborn will not receive the star. * Upon completion of the quest, Azura's Star may not function at all, remaining empty in your inventory, regardless of applicable souls trapped. This may not occur immediately after completing the quest. The item may be filled a few times, and later stop working. *In order to resolve this problem on the Xbox, try the following methods: #Clear the Xbox 360 system cache: go to the Dashboard and press the middle "Guide" button on your Xbox 360 controller. Scroll to System Settings, Storage, then highlight the HDD, press Y and then simply select "Clear System Cache". Select "Yes" when prompted to perform Hard Drive Maintenance. Note that deleting the cache will remove temporary game files and updates; saved games, profiles, add-ons, etc will NOT be removed. #If you have the game installed to your hard drive, try deleting that installation. This will be located in "System Settings\Storage\\Games and Apps\Skyrim". #In that same directory, delete the file Skyrim Title Update. This will reinstall when you start the game again. * Azura's Star doesn't function, sits empty, even though there are no other soul gems in the inventory. See also *Broken Azura's Star *The Black Star (Item) *Soul Gem (Skyrim) *Azura's Star (Morrowind) *Azura's Star (Oblivion) Appearances * References fr:L'étoile d'Azura blanche (objet) de:Azuras_Stern_(Skyrim) ru:Звезда Азуры Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Items